The Kiss of a Maiden
by Thorrus
Summary: Reinblut Kultur: Es ist nicht die Aufgabe von Lady Astoria Greengrass, Lord Harry Potter zu irgendetwas zu beraten, geschweige denn sein Herz zu erobern. Sie macht es trotzdem. - Übersetzung -


**The Kiss of a Maiden**

Die erdbeerblonden Locken von Lady Astoria Greengrass wurden sehr strapaziert, als sie über die Situation nachdachte. Ihr rechter Zeigefinger zog sich durch eine Locke, nur um sie straff zu ziehen, bis sie so glatt war, wie es ihr Haar je war, und dann ließ sie es los. Die Haarsträhne prallte gegen ihre Brust und war die kürzeste Schicht, die sie erlaubte. Ihr Haar war einzigartig, großartig und sie war nicht darüber hinaus damit beschäftigt, die richtige Art von Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das war jedoch das geringste Anliegen.

Sie stand auf dem Balkon vor dem Ravenclaw-Turm und wusste, dass ihre Mitbewohner nicht auf sie zugehen würden, wenn sie dabei wäre. Die wenigen Leute, die es wagen würden, sie zu unterbrechen, wenn sie Privatsphäre suchte, befanden sich in anderen Häusern.

Ihre kühlen Jade-Augen sahen zu, wie der Zauberer durch die Luft flog, als hätte er keine Sorgen auf der Welt. Sie war jedoch so aufmerksam, dass sie bemerkte, wie rücksichtslos er flog, als ob eine mögliche Verletzung keine Rolle spielte. Sie konnte ihn jedoch nicht wegen seiner Trauer beschuldigen. Lord Harry James Potter hatte seinen Paten verloren, und Sirius Black war (trotz seiner Rebellion) seiner Pflicht seinem Paten-Sohn gegenüber nachgekommen. Seine einzige Verbindung zu den alten Gesetzen und Bräuchen zu verlieren, muss ebenso weh tun wie die gebrochene magische Verbindung, die seine Magie mit seinem Paten verband.

"Würdest du mir zuhören?" Fragte Astoria, als sie Harry ansah.

Vor diesem Jahr hätte sie nie angenommen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie hätte nie darüber nachgedacht, sich das vorzustellen … wie unhöflich und respektlos! Und sie hätte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie ihn in richtiger Haltung beraten würde, besonders wenn es darum ging, Interesse an einer Hexe zu bekunden.

Astoria interessierte sich seit dem Moment für ihn, als sie ihn, Harry, zum ersten Mal sah. Seine Magie war eine furchterregende Sache, die vor Kraft und Schutz strotzte. Als reinblütige Hexe suchte man den richtigen Weg, ihre Magie suchte natürlich nach einem Vormund und Beschützer für sie. Sie war selbst nicht ohne magische Kraft (sie war ziemlich mächtig), aber sie brauchte einen Zauberer, dessen Magie fest und entschlossen war, ein Mann, der angesichts der Widrigkeiten nicht schwanken würde. Sehr wenige waren dafür qualifiziert.

Trotzdem war sie damit zufrieden gewesen, ihn aus der Ferne zu beobachten, wie er sich Sorgen machte und sich dennoch freute. Tatsächlich hatte sie fast akzeptiert, dass er ihre Existenz bis zum Frühstück an diesem Morgen niemals bemerken würde. Er hatte Ginny Weasley mit einem Hauch von Interesse angesehen, etwas, das noch nie dort gewesen war. Nun, nach all dieser Zeit, war Astoria fast gezwungen, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu einer Beziehung zu verpflichten, die allen Respekt zerstören würde, den wahre Reinblütige für ihn hatten. Die Slytherins, die heimlich mit ihm rechneten, um sie vor dem Schicksal ihrer Eltern zu retten, die Eltern, die ihm subtil geholfen haben, wenn sie verzweifelt von ihrem wahnsinnigen Meister befreit werden konnten, hatten keinen Ausweg, als ihn zu ignorieren und ihn der Gnade von Dumbledore und dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern.

"Aber würdest du mir glauben?" wunderte sie sich laut "Und würdest du mir jemals verzeihen, dass ich so weit gegangen bin?"

Astorias Augen schlossen sich, als sie mit ihrem Finger eine weitere Locke strapazierte. Dieses ganze Chaos hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Draco Malfoy vor Ron Weasley zu Harry gekommen wäre. Ihre Nase runzelte sich bei dem Namen, ihr einziges Zeichen der Abneigung. Trotzdem war er trotz seines unglücklichen "besten Kumpels" zu einem ehrenvollen Zauberer geworden.

"Am Ende ist die Zucht richtig."

Die Locken sprangen wieder hoch und ihr Haar wurde glatt. Sie hatte zwar kein Recht, sich vorzustellen. Und ja, unangefochten um Rat gefragt zu werden, war unangemessen und viel zu kühn, vor allem für eine zweite Tochter, aber diese eine Entscheidung, seine Wahl eines romantischen Partnerin, konnte mehrere Leben retten oder verdammen.

"Selbst wenn er denkt, dass ich kein rückständiger Mensch bin" - sie zuckte zusammen, "muss jemand etwas sagen. Alle seine gewohnten Informationsquellen sind entweder verschwunden, werden es nicht wissen oder würden es nicht wagen, ihre Schuld zu akzeptieren."

Die Entscheidung fiel, Astoria konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihre Augen auf Harry zu richten, als er einen glänzenden Wronski Bluff hinlegte. Dies könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn unbemerkt beobachtete; es würde definitiv das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ohne Anerkennung an ihm vorbeiging. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie, wenn er in der Zukunft auf sie blickte, weder Verachtung noch Misstrauen ausstrahlte. Solche Gefühle würden die unausgesprochene Hoffnung zerstören, dass sie eines Tages Lord Harry James Potter würdig sein könnte.

Astoria lachte bitter und schlang die Arme um sich, während sie ihre Finger in den Jade-Roben krallte, die sie trug. Sie waren mit ihrem eigenen Haar bestickt und hatten ein korsettiertes Oberteil. Sie waren zweifellos schmeichelhafter als die formlosen schwarzen Roben, die alle Schüler zum Unterricht tragen mussten. Schwarz war zu hart für ihren Teint und ließ sie aufgrund ihrer Größe und Schnittform wie ein krankes Kind aussehen. Mit vierzehn war sie zierlich und nur 5,3 Fuß groß. Mit der Menge an Magie, mit der sie gesegnet worden war, hatte sie nicht erwartet, noch mehr zu wachsen.

Die Gesichter von Ginny Weasley (warum in der Welt das Mädchen ihren richtigen Namen verkürzte, würde Astoria nie verstehen) und Cho Chang durchfluteten sie. Beide Mädchen hatten braune Augen und spielten Quidditch. Astoria hatte jadegrüne Augen und ihr bevorzugter Sport bestand darin, die Pegasi zu reiten, die ihre Familie hielt.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, aber sie bekämpfte die Tränen die in ihr aufkamen. Sie würde niemals weinen, wo jemand sie sehen könnte. Es war sowieso egal, denn sie hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass die Chancen, dass er sie jemals wählen würde, unendlich klein waren. Sie war zwar eine reinblütige Hexe, genau wie Chang und Weasley, aber das war fast irrelevant. Harry war nicht jemand, der sich wegen ihrer Herkunft in eine Hexe verlieben würde. Trotzdem waren viele reinblütige Hexen in Hogwarts erstgeborene Töchter. Astoria war nicht blind gegenüber den Attributen ihrer Mithexen, denn sie musste sich immer der Konkurrenz bewusst sein. Daphne hatte Beine, Bones hatte Brüste, Lovegood hatte Hüften und die Patils waren exotisch.

"Sie bieten größere Versuchungen als erdbeerblonde Locken, Jade-Augen und einen zierlichen Körperbau."

Ein Entzückung-Schrei hallte durch die Nachmittagsluft und riss Astoria aus ihren selbstironischen Gedanken. Es war egal, was er von ihr hielt. Sie hoffte nur, dass er ihr glauben würde, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

Astoria holte kräftig Luft, stählte ihre Nerven und schnippte mit ihrem Birkenzauberstab. "Relashio!" Ein Strom feuriger Funken flog in den Himmel. Harry rollte dreimal und drehte dann seinen Feuerblitz herum und flog direkt auf sie zu.

Zu früh für ihre Nerven blieb Harry stehen und schwebte über dem Balkon. Seine brennenden, smaragdfarbenen Augen glitten von ihrem Kopf bis zu ihren mit Pantoffeln besetzten Füßen. Dann verlor sein Gesicht alle Emotionen, landete in ihrer Nähe und stieg vom Besen ab. Er lehnte sich danach gegen die Brüstung, hob er eine fragende Augenbraue. "Ja?"

Astoria kämpfte mit dem Drang zu zappeln, aber sie wollte nicht mehr wie ein Kind wirken, so wie sie manchmal aussah. Sie hob den Saum ihrer Robe und hielt sie nur eine Berührung zu lang, um ihre zarten Knöchel sehen zu können, und ließ sie dann sinken, tiefer als jeder Witz, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gegeben erzählt hatte. "Lord Potter, ich bitte um Verzeihung für diese schrecklichen Manieren und für die Störung Ihrer Freizeit." Er sagte kein Wort und sie erstickte das Zucken. Dass in ihr aufkam. "Ich befürchte, ich befinde mich in einer Situation, in der meine Eltern entsetzt wären, zu erfahren, dass ich ihnen das erzähle." Ihre Beine begannen zu brennen mit der Anstrengung, sich noch in einer solchen Haltung zu halten; er schwieg immer noch. "Ich fürchte, es gibt einige Dinge, von denen Sie nichts wissen, Mylord, und da niemand sonst es erzählen will oder in der Lage ist, Ihnen das notwendige Wissen zu vermitteln ..." Sie schluckte und spürte, dass Tränen sie wieder zu überwältigen drohten. " ,... oder den unverhohlen Anstand ignorieren und mit ihnen zu sprechen. "

Sein Schweigen verurteilte sie. Dies war das schlechteste Ergebnis, das man sich vorstellen kann. Dies war noch schlimmer als zu der Zeit, als Lady Malfoy einem Bekannten erzählt hatte, Astoria wäre ein "erträgliches" Spiel für Draco, während Pansy, Daphne und ein paar andere reinblütige Hexen bereits zur Auswahl bereit stehen würden.

Was dachte ich in der Welt? Welches Recht habe ich ihn zu stören und unaufgefordert etwas zu erzählen? Eine gebräunte, schwielige Hand drang in ihr Blickfeld, bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte. Harrys Hand umfasste ihren linken Ellbogen, stützte sie sanft und hob sie zurück zu ihren Füßen. Erst dann wurde Astoria klar, dass sie angefangen hatte zu zittern. Ihre Hände krallten sich am Rock ihrer Robe fest. Sie konnte keinen Blick von seiner Hand auf ihren Ellbogen werfen und genoss die Wärme, die sicherlich nichts weiter als eine geschätzte Erinnerung werden würde. Oh, was muss er von ihr halten?

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Lady Astoria?" Fragte Harry besorgt.

Ihr Kinn riss nach oben und sie wusste, dass der Schock ihr Gesicht überflutete, bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, es zu verbergen. Er kannte ihren Namen? "Ich ... ich ..." Sie klang wie ein verdammter Idiot! Seine Hand glitt über ihren Arm, um sie sanft um ihre Schulter zu legen, und sie wollte vor der ungewollten Liebkosung vor Freude schreien.

Seine Stirn runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist falsch?"

"Sie kennen meinen Namen." Es klang wie ein uneheliches Erbe: halb voll Ehrfurcht vor der Existenz einer solchen Wahrheit und halb verabscheuungswürdig, woher sie kam. Wo hätte Harry Potter jemals ihren Namen lernen können? Sie konnte sich kein genaues Beispiel vorstellen, in dem ihr Name ohne negative Kommentare erwähnt worden wäre. Sie war wahrscheinlich "die Schwester einer Schleimigen Slytherin."

Harry blieb stehen. "Ich kenne ihn." Die Worte waren vorsichtig und ihre Fähigkeit, sein Gesicht zu lesen, verschwand, als hätte er all seine Gedanken und Gefühle in einem Verlies eingeschlossen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Harry Potter sie berührte und er bereits ihren Namen kannte, traf sie alle gleichzeitig. Dies war die Erfüllung so vieler Tagträume, dass es unwahrscheinlich war. Benommen klopfte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Balustrade. In dem Moment, als eine längliche Bank auftauchte, brach sie darauf zusammen. "Bitte hören Sie mir zu", sagte sie und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

Er musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er ihrer Bitte zugestand. "Wie Sie wünschen, Mylady."

Nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, drehte sich Astoria so, dass ihr rechtes Knie gegen sein linkes Bein streifte. Es war ihr egal, wie unpassend es war, während sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sie in ihrem Kopf schikanierte verwarf, und freute sich über den erneuten Kontakt mit dem Zauberer, den sie sich lange gewünscht hatte. Wenn dies das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben wäre, dass sie physischen Kontakt mit ihm haben würde, dann würde sie eifrig so viele kurze Berührungen sammeln, wie er ihr erlaubte. Für einen Moment glaubte Astoria, er wolle nach ihrer Hand greifen. Er tat es jedoch nicht und sie verbannte den Gedanken als Wunschdenken.

"Was wollten Sie diskutieren?" fragte Harry.

Astoria biss sich auf die Wange, als sie zwangsweise daran erinnert wurde, warum sich Lord Harry Potter in der Nähe ihrer Person befand. Jetzt, wo er neben ihr war, wollte sie als letztes seine mögliche Anziehungskraft für Ginny Weasley zum Ausdruck bringen. Aber ihre Gefühle spielten in diesem Fall keine Rolle. "Ich bitte demütig um Vergebung für die unverschämten Themen, die ich ansprechen werde. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, Sie auf irgendeine Weise unbehaglich zu machen, Lord Potter."

Harry blinzelte und nickte dann. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen über meine Gefühle. Sprechen Sie ehrlich über das, was gesagt werden muss."

Richtig. Sie könnte das tun. Sie konnte es wirklich. Harry hatte schließlich seine Erlaubnis gegeben. "Beim Frühstück heute Morgen habe ich bemerkt, dass Sie Ginny Weasley angesehen haben ..." ihre Familie hatte längst ihr Recht auf einen richtigen Titel verloren, und sie hatte nicht einmal ein "Miss" verdient. " … mit einem gewissen ... Interesse." Das letzte Wort wurde fast zu ihrer Demütigung gemurmelt. "Ich würde Ihnen davon abraten, solch einem Interesse zu folgen, Mylord."

Er lehnte sich zurück und Astoria spürte, wie sich ihre Beine berührten. Ihre Magie floss vor Verlassenheit. "Oh?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue, was unerträglich ansprechend war. Er sah aus wie ein Vorwurf. "Warum das?"

"Weil sie Euch nicht helfen werden, wenn sie der Magie ins Gesicht spucken. Sie werden Euch nicht vertrauen, wenn sie vor allen Merlin und Morgana trotzten, die unsere Vorfahren gelehrt haben. Die Menschen werden sterben, Lord Potter. Sie ist Ihrer nicht würdig."

"Warum?"

Astoria schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Harry bei den nächsten Worten nicht fliehen würde. Harry verstand sie nicht im Zusammenhang und sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich dazu bringen, den Gedanken an sie zu verabscheuen. "Sie kommt aus einer Familie von Blutverrätern." Das erneute Öffnen der Augen nahm ihrerseits sehr viel Mut ab; Sie hatte nie die Konfrontation genossen.

"Sie sagen das, als würden Sie das wirklich glauben", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn irgendwie enttäuscht.

"Das tue ich."

"Warum?"

"Weil es die Wahrheit ist." Er bewegte sich, als wollte er aufstehen, und Worte sprangen ohne einen weiteren Gedanken aus ihren Lippen. "Ich schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass die Weasleys in den Augen der Magie Blutverräter sind." Eine Ranke ihrer Magie zog sich durch die Luft und umgab sein Handgelenk, um zu beweisen, dass ihre Treue bei ihr blieb.

"Als Nächstes stimmen Sie Malfoy zu und nennen Hermine 'Schlammblut'." Das Licht in seinen Augen schien sie zu bitten, mit ihm nicht übereinzustimmen.

"Ich würde nie so ein vulgäres Wort aussprechen", widersprach Astoria. Darauf folgte ein Zucken. "Aber es war nicht falsch von Malfoyerben, dieses Wort bei Ihr zu verwenden."

"Und ich denke, dass Sie genau so über meine Mutter denken", knurrte Harry, als er aufsprang. Seine Magie kochte um ihn herum, und die rohe Wut, die er ausstrahlte, ließ sie krank werden.

"Nein!" Sie weinte, als sie sich beeilte, aufzustehen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er eine solche Schlussfolgerung ziehen würde, die ungenaue Verbindung machte aus seiner Sicht der Dinge Sinn. Sie hatte das vollkommen falsch angegangen! "Lily Evans, Ihre Mutter, war eine wunderbare Hexe: klug, gütig, tugendhaft und mehr. Ihr Vater hätte sie sonst nicht umworben, unabhängig von ihrer immensen Schönheit."

"Snape hat meine Mutter vor einer Gruppe von Leuten als 'Schlammblut' bezeichnet", schnappte Harry.

Astoria schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie eine Hand hob, um ihre zitternden Lippen zu bedecken. "Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Seine Mutter hat sie gesponsert! Er wusste von allen, dass sie der Magie gedient hat und ihr Geschenk geehrt hat."

"Snapes Mutter hat meine Mutter gesponsert? Was bedeutet das?" Die Spannung in seinen Schultern ließ nach, und seine Magie hörte auf, sich in einer Wolke um ihn herum zu winden.

"Reinblüter werden mit einem vollständigen Wissen über ihre Geschichte, Herkunft und unsere Wurzeln aufgezogen. Magie lebt. Es ist eine fühlende Energie, und sie hat Menschen mit bewundernswerten Eigenschaften beschenkt: Ehre, Tugend, Ehrlichkeit, Mut, Ausdauer und so weiter. Alles, was sie forderte, war, dass alle Menschen, dass alle die mit dem Geschenk gesegnet wurden, gleich behandelt werden. Blut spielt keine Rolle, es ist Magie, Mylord. " Er nickte einmal scharf, also sprach sie weiter. "Da Reinblüter das größte Wissen über das Thema haben, Schriftrollen und Bücher aus Jahrtausenden, sind sie damit beauftragt, Halbblüter zu leiten und vor allem neue Magier die aus Muggel -Geborenen entstehen, über unsere Traditionen und Kultur zu unterrichten."

"Ein Schlammblut ist also ...?" Sein ungeduldiger Blick verlangte nach einer Antwort.

"Ein Muggel -Geborener, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund weigert, gesponsert zu werden." Astoria zuckte die Achseln und konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand, der mit Magie begabt war, nicht wissen wollte, woher er kam. "Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass Miss Granger das Angebot der Malfoy -Familie abgelehnt hat. Deshalb verachtet der Malfoyerbe sie so sehr."

Harry schnaubte, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher gerade getroffen. Er taumelte, bevor er sich auf die Bank setzte. "Warum sollte sie das tun? Und warum sollte sie nicht erwähnen, dass sie Malfoy getroffen hatte?"

"Einige Sponsoringverträge enthalten eine Klausel, die die Bindung zwischen einem Familienmitglied und der gesponserten Person ermöglicht. Es ist natürlich nicht erforderlich, nur eine Option für die Zukunft. Ich weiß es nicht genau, was ich weiß ist, dass Miss Granger solch ein Angebot erhielt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie es für veraltet und barbarisch hielt. Sobald jemand ein solches Angebot ablehnt und in das Gesicht der Magie spuckt, ist es ihnen verboten, davon zu sprechen, weil sie das Geschenk verlieren, das sie bekommen haben", sagte Astoria. Obwohl Draco Malfoy sicherlich nicht die erste Wahl ihres Partners war, wusste sie, dass er ein treuer Ehemann sein würde. Granger hätte es viel schlimmer treffen können und würde es auch tun, wenn die unscheinbaren Blicke, die sie Ron Weasley immer wieder zuwarf, das bedeuteten, was Astoria glaubte.

"Und Hermine verabscheute Draco, nur um Ron, einen 'Blutverräter', vorzuziehen, habe ich recht?" Fragte Harry. "Deswegen hasst Draco sie und nennt sie bei diesen schrecklichen Namen."

"Richtig."

"Wissen Sie, als ich das erste Mal mit ihm sprach, sagte er," Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie die andere Art hereinlassen sollten, oder? Sie sind einfach nicht das Gleiche, sie wurden nie dazu erzogen, zu wissen, was wir sind. Einige von ihnen haben noch nie von Hogwarts gehört, bis sie den Brief erhalten haben, stellen Sie sich das vor. Ich denke, sie sollten in einer Magischen Familie aufwachsen. "

"Der Malfoyerbe glaubt das nicht wirklich", sagte Astoria. "Er muss von Granger´s Ablehnung verletzt und verlegen gewesen sein. Ich weiß, dass seine Eltern diese Art von Haltung nicht fördern würden."

"Hmm", summte Harry unverbindlich.

Er schien die Nachrichten besser aufzunehmen, als sie gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise hatte sie gehört, dass Granger nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte, etwas, das mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte und Weasley knabberte öffentlich das Gesicht von Lavender Brown an, die offensichtlich keinerlei Selbstachtung hatte.

"Bitte erklären Sie mir, was 'Blutverräter' bedeutet, Mylady."

Zu lange hielt Astoria sich mit diesem Wort in der Wiege: Mylady. Von ihm auf die Besitz-ergreifendste Weise dauerhaft als solches bezeichnet zu werden, war eine ihrer lebenslangen und fruchtlosen Bestrebungen. Warum sollte er sie jemals auswählen, wenn Daphne so viel mehr war? Angenommen, die Greengrass -Mädchen sprachen ihn sogar an. Keiner von ihnen hatte immerhin braune Augen oder spielte Quidditch.

Dies war der schwierigste Teil. Sie wusste, wie nahe er den Weasleys war und sie würde ihr perfektes Image ruinieren. "Blutverräter sind diejenigen, die nicht sponsern können, weil sie die Ehre verloren haben." Er winkte mit der Hand und zeigte damit seinen Wunsch nach Klarstellung. Sie war wieder einmal dankbar, dass er sich nicht auf seinem Besen verzogen hatte. "Das derzeitige Oberhaupt der Weasley-Familie ist so besessen von Muggeln, dass er, als sein Vater einen Muggel- Geborenen sponserte, versuchte, sie in eine Ehe zu zwingen." Sie sagte unwissentlich "Ehe" auf dieselbe Weise wie Harry´s Tante Petunia "Magie" sagte.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich noch einmal. "Ich würde nicht ... Jemanden in die Ehe zwingen, ist natürlich schrecklich, aber das erklärt nicht Ihre offensichtliche Abscheu. Vor allem in einer Welt, in der Verlobungsverträge eingesetzt werden."

Von all den Dingen, die Sirius Black vor seinem Tod seinem Paten-Sohn vermitteln konnte, warum war das nicht eines von ihnen? Astoria wandte die Augen ab und verschlimmerte es mit ihren glühenden Wangen. Sie fühlten sich so, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. "In der magischen Welt wird der wahre Zusammenschluss zweier Menschen in einer ewigen Verpflichtung "Bindung" genannt. Die Ehe ist das Äquivalent einer lebenslangen Geliebten oder einer gebundenen Frau", flüsterte sie. Ihre Eltern wären entsetzt, wenn sie jemals gehört hätten, wie solche Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hätten.

"Magie stimmt nur der Bindung zu", sagte Harry und zog die richtige Schlussfolgerung.

Sie nickte ruckartig, und eine Locke fiel über ihre Schultern und legte sich gegen ihre Brust. "Alle Magie muss respektiert werden. Die _**Ehe**_ würde eine von Magies Auserwählte in eine niedrigere, grausamere Position bringen. Vor allem, da er sich noch hätte verbinden können, aber es nicht tat."

 _"Blutverräter"_ bedeutet also Verräter der vereidigten Pflicht, Magie die von reinem Blut zugeteilt wurde? Sobald sie nickte, fuhr er fort. "Deswegen war Malfoy so wütend, dass ich Ron´s Freundschaft akzeptierte und nicht seine. Deshalb sagte er: Du wirst bald feststellen, dass einige Zauberer-Familien viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Du willst dich doch nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich kann dir da helfen."

"Das macht Sinn", stimmte Astoria zu. Sie beobachtete Harry zögernd, aber er ließ nicht viele Gedanken oder Gefühle durchscheinen. Sie nahm die Tatsache wahr, dass sein Bein gerade kaum ihr eigenes berührte, als Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr glaubte. Allein seine Anwesenheit milderte ihre Angst, dass er sie am Ende dieses Gesprächs hassen würde.

"Also, wie genau kommt da Ginny ins Spiel? Wer hilft mir nicht? Wer vertraut mir nicht? Wer wird sterben?" fragte er schnell.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die sie zuvor vertrieben hatte. "Wenn Sie sie umwerben, wird ihr Vertrauen in euch ruiniert. Die Todesser werden euch nicht helfen. Die Slytherin´s werden euch nicht vertrauen. Und deshalb werden viele Menschen sterben, Lord Potter. Viele Menschen."

"Die Todesser. sie helfen mir?" Er starrte sie an, als ob er glaubte, sie blühte auf.

Astoria stellte ihre Gedanken und Argumente akribisch auf. Wenn sie diesen Teil versaute, waren alle Fortschritte, die sie gemacht hatte, umsonst. "Lord Potter, bei allem Respekt vor Ihrer eigenen magischen Kraft und Fähigkeiten im Duell, glauben Sie wirklich, dass sechs Schüler unter fünfzehn Jahren einer großen Gruppe von qualifizierten, reinblütigen, erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen entkommen konnte? War Glück der Grund, warum Sie am Ende des Trimagischen Turnier´s dem Tod entgangen sind, als Sie selbst neun Todesser und den Dunklen Lord schwer verwundet gegenüber standen? Glauben Sie wirklich, ein Hauself könnte den Grund und Boden verlassen, an den er Magisch gebunden ist? Sie kämpfen gegen den Einfluss des dunklen Mals, so gut sie können! " Erklärte Sie leidenschaftlich.

"Einige von ihnen sind mörderische, bigotte Lümmel. Allerdings waren die meisten wirklich unter dem Imperius. Ich schwöre es bei meiner Magie." Sie streckte die Hand aus und ergriff seine Hand, sodass er spürte und wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. "Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Monster! Und laut Prophezeiung sind Sie die einzige Hoffnung, die sie haben, befreit zu werden. Wenn Sie Ginny Weasley umwerben, werden Sie es als Verrat an all dem betrachten, wofür Sie gekämpft haben, um es zu schützen und zu unterrichten. Sie sind buchstäblich ihre einzige Hoffnung, Mylord. " Die Tränen waren wieder in ihren Augen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie diesmal ersticken könnte.

"Also bitte", flüsterte Astoria, "ich bitte Sie, eine andere als Ginny Weasley auszuwählen."

"Ich habe keine Gefühle für Ginny, Lady Astoria", sagte Harry und rieb abwesend seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Das ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hatte sein Interesse heute Morgen mit eigenen Augen gesehen! "Aber ich habe gesehen ..." Könnte sie sich geirrt haben?

"Ich dachte, sie könnte ein faszinierender Weg sein, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, während ich warte. Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas so schlimme Konsequenzen haben würde, sonst hätte ich den Gedanken nie ertragen können", sagte Harry. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen, als schämte er sich seiner eigenen Unwissenheit, als der Mangel an Wissen überhaupt nicht seine Schuld war. Jemand hätte anbieten sollen, ihn zu sponsern. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie jedoch wie die anderen angenommen, dass er alles gelernt hatte, was er als Kind wissen musste.

"Während Sie auf was gewartet haben?" Fragte Astoria. Es klang fast, als würde er auf eine Frau warten. Das war aber absurd. Alle Hexen, die sie kannte, wären bereit, alles fallen zu lassen, sogar eine laufende Umwerbung, um bei ihm eine Chance zu haben.

"Auf wen" Korrigierte er. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange, wodurch ihr Atmen für einen Moment aufhörte.

Astoria stotterte, als sie fragte: "W-während Sie auf w-wen gewartet haben?"

Harrys Daumen legte sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Kribbeln breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus und sie seufzte vor Freude. Das kann unmöglich real sein. Sie muss irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Aber ihre Träume hatten sich noch nie so wahr gefühlt. . . . "Ihr fünfzehnter Geburtstag scheint ein Leben lang entfernt zu sein, Astoria."

Ihre Augen flatterten, als seine Zunge ihren Namen liebkoste. Er hatte den Titel fallen gelassen und sie hatte ihre Antwort. Unmöglich wartete er auf sie. Sie, Astoria Greengrass, eine zweitgeborene Tochter, sie konnte kaum zulassen, dass der Gedanke Wurzeln schlug. Und er hatte Recht, ihr fünfzehnter Geburtstag fühlte sich viel zu weit entfernt an, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass er es erwartete, und sein gesetzliches Recht, sie zu umwerben einfordern würde. Acht Monate waren eine Ewigkeit.

"Du wählst mich aus?" Fragte Astoria. "Bist du sicher?"

"Bei meiner Ehre, du bist die Frau, die ich für die Ewigkeit an meiner Seite haben möchte", hauchte Harry. Seine Magie knisterte um ihn herum; Seine Augen leuchteten wie geschmiedete Blitze. "Ihre Ehrlichkeit und Bereitschaft, das zu tun, was sie als richtig empfunden haben, hat angesichts möglicher Anklagen und Hass, meine früheren Gefühle gefestigt; sie werden sich nicht ändern."

Astoria stand auf, löste seine Hand und ließ sie in seinen Schoß fallen. Sein Körper und seine Magie zuckten bei der Aktion, als hätte sie ihn einfach abgelehnt und seine schlimmsten Albträume erfüllt.

"Mylady?" Die Worte ähnelten dem Wimmern eines misshandelten Crup, und dieses Mal konnte sie die Tränen nicht aufhalten.

Vor ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag konnte sie nicht buchstäblich von ihren Gefühlen für ihn sprechen. Es war eines der Gesetze, die Morgana auferlegte, um naive und unschuldige Hexen vor Zauberern zu schützen, die sie ausnutzen und schänden wollten. Ihre Magie würde alle Worte der Liebe und des Engagements in ihrem Hals binden, aber Harry konnte so etwas unmöglich wissen. Er würde denken, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Es sei denn sie. . .

Astoria trat näher an ihn heran und ruhte zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, als sie ihre Hände auf seine festen Schultern legte. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts als Verwirrung und Schmerz, als er sie anblickte, und sie fragte sich, ob er glaubte, sie würde ihn nach hinten und vom Balkon schieben. Das würde sie niemals tun. Und wenn dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Herz in seinen Handflächen ruhte, dann sei es so.

Ihre hellrosa Lippen versiegelten sich über seinen. Er erstarrte für einen Moment, dann gruben sich seine Hände in ihr Haar und wiegten ihren Kopf. Daumen tanzten über ihre rosigen Wangen. Eine Magie ihrer Magie ragte aus ihrem Kern heraus und glitt in seinen eigenen, um sie zu einer blassen Imitation einer wahren Bindung zusammenzufügen. Er keuchte und drückte sie fest an sich, bevor er sich langsam zurückzog.

"Der Kuss meines Mädchens", hauchte er. Er rieb sich die Brust, direkt über sein Herz. "Ich kann es fühlen … Dich … in mir. Sirius hat mir davon erzählt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht ..."

Der Kuss einer Jungfrau: der erste Kuss einer Jungfrau, bereitwillig gegeben und mit Magie gesegnet. Es war eine der größten Ehrungen, das einem Mann jemals zuteil werden konnte. Es war der Auftakt für die Verbindung, und die magische Ranke markierte sie für alle als nicht erreichbar. Nur der Tod oder die Untreue könnten die Verbindung brechen, und die Letzteren würden den Täter vollständig seiner Magie berauben.

"Wirst du auf mich warten?" fragte Astoria.

"Na sicher." Harry drückte sie an sich, sein Kopf lehnte leicht gegen ihre Brust. "Es wird keine Ablenkungen geben, Mylady. Ich schwöre, auf Sie zu warten … solange es dauert."

Astorias Finger kämmten durch sein Haar und sie drückte seinen Kopf fest gegen ihre Brust, damit er ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Es sprach die Wörter, die sie nicht konnte. Sie war keine erstgeborene Tochter. Sie hatte weder Daphne´s Beine noch Bone´s Brüste oder Lovegood´s Hüften. Aber anscheinend war keines dieser Dinge von Belang.

Weil sie noch Harry Potter hatte.


End file.
